


Funko Pop Greg!

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Funko Pop Fun [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Funko Pop, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Just something fun I made using Funko Pop. Mycroft and Greg are now happy together!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Funko Pop Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Funko Pop Greg!

  
  
  



End file.
